Hrabia Sandorf/I/1
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}|Strona tytułowa | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA. I. Podróżujący gołąb. Wolne miasto Tryest, najważniejszy nadmorski punkt handlowy w Austryi, składa się z dwóch dzielnic, to jest z nowej Teresienstadt, wspaniale zabudowanej, nad samą zatoką i ze starej brudnej, ubogiej, położonej między Corso a wyniosłemi wzgórzami Karstu, z malowniczo położoną cytadelą. Przy portowej tamie, zwanej San-Carlo, stoją zazwyczaj okręta handlowe; tam też bywa niekiedy zbiegowisko włóczęgów z całego świata, nie posiadających nic, a żyjących jedynie własnym przemysłem. Dnia 18 maja 1861 w tych tłumach wyróżniały się dwie postacie, nieco staranniej odziane. Łatwo też można było poznać, że byli to ludzie, którzy w danym wypadku, umieli zręcznie dopomódz szczęściu, by o nich nie zapomniało. Jeden z nich nazywał się Sarkany i mienił się być trypolitańczykiem, drugi Zirone pochodził z Sycylii. Przeszedłszy kilkanaście razy tam i napowrót, wstrzymali się obaj na kończynie tamy, badając zachodnią część morza, jak gdyby wyczekiwali pojawienia się okrętu naładowanego ich bogactwami. — Która godzina? — zapytał Zirone żargonem włoskim mieszkańców wybrzeży morza Śródziemnego. Sarkany, któremu żargon ten doskonale był znany, milczał. — Głupstwo! — zawołał Sycylijczyk — jest to godzina, w której głód dokucza, szczególnie, gdy się zapomniało o śniadaniu! W tym zamęcie różnych szczepów austro-węgierskiego państwa nie zwracali oni na siebie szczególniejszej uwagi, choć byli cudzoziemcami, a że w kieszeni były pustki, to nikt nie byłby odgadł, patrząc z jaką dumą przechadzali się w swych długich aż po kostki płaszczach. Prawe piękne oblicze tego człowieka nie zdradzało wcale jego wewnętrznych usposobień; patrząc na niego, niepodobieństwem było odgadnąć, czem jest, czem był kiedyś; nie budził też wstrętu, jakiego się doznaje na widok oszustów i szalbierzy. O tyle też był niebezpieczniejszym. Nikt nie znał jego przeszłości. Gdzie się urodził? gdzie wychował? dla czego nie zaginął w odmęcie dziennych wypadków? — prawdopodobnie on sam nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, będąc igraszką losu, żyjąc z dnia na dzień. A przecież widocznem było, że w swej młodości otrzymał pewne wykształcenie praktyczne, które zawdzięczał wędrówkom po świecie, stosónkom z ludźmi, należącymi do rozmaitych warstw spółecznych, licznym fortelom i wybiegom w celu zabezpieczenia sobie warunków codziennego bytu. W ten to sposób, dzięki zbiegowi różnych okoliczności, od lat kilku pozostawał w stosunkach z najbogatszym domem handlowym w Tryeście, z domem bankiera Sisas Torontha, który odgrywa wielką rolę w całym toku niniejszej powieści. Włoch Zirone, towarzysz Sarkaniego, był awanturnikiem pierwszego rzędu, gotowym na usługi lepiej płacącego. Z rodu Sycylianin, liczył lat trzydzieści, przeszłość miał nieznaną i prawdopodobnie nikomuby jej nie wyjawił. W Sycylii poznał się też z Sarkanim i od tego czasu razem szli przez świat, usiłując bądź co bądź zrobić fortunę. Ale Zirone, słuszny mężczyzna o silnym zaroście, bardzo śniadej cerze, o gęstych czarnych brwiach, nie mógł pokryć wrodzonego szalbierstwa, które zdradzały jego nawpół przymknięte oczy i wieczne kołysanie głowy. Udaną wesołością i gadatliwością starał się pokrywać wielką przewrotność. Jednakże dnia tego Zirone mówił niewiele, z pewnem umiarkowaniem. Widocznie chodziło mu o obiad. Wczorajszego wieczora w pewnej podziemnej szulerni Sarkany przegrał ostatki. W tej chwili obaj nie wiedzieli, co począć, a widząc, że na tamie portowej niczego doczekać się nie mogą, postanowili szukać szczęścia po ulicach nowego miasta. Sarkany i Zirone, rzuciwszy raz jeszcze okiem w zatokę aż do latarni morskiej, wzniesionej na wzgórzu św. Teresy, opuścili portową tamę, a idąc pomiędzy skwerem a Teatro Communale, przybyli na plac zwany Piazza Grande, gdzie przechodzali się jeszcze przez chwilę w pobliżu fontanny, zbudowanej z kamieni sąsiednich gór Karstu, u stóp pomnika Karola VI. Następnie zwrócili się na lewo. Zirone zaglądał przechodniom w oczy, jak gdyby zamyślał obdzierać na publicznej drodze. Czas jakiś krążyli około Tergesteum, gdy zamykano giełdę. — Ot i tu pustki... jak w naszej kieszeni! — zauważył Sycylianin śmiejąc się, choć wcale śmiać mu się, nie chciało. Na wszystko obojętny Sarkany udał, że nie słyszy niestósownych żartów zgłodniałego towarzysza. Przechodzili natenczas trójkątny plac, na którym wznosi się statua z bronzu cesarza Leopolda I; niedaleko widzieć można było Corso, dzielące nowy Tryest od starego. Ale dwaj przyjaciele weszli tymczasem w ulicę szeroką, choć zaniedbaną, gdzie liczne wystawy magazynów, przypominający raczej Regent-Street w Londynie, albo Broadway w Nowym Yorku, niż włoskie bulwary Paryża, zwracały na siebie uwagę mnogich przechodniów. O ile Sarkany zdawał się nie ulegać żadnym pokusom, o tyle Zirone zdradzał swą chciwość, zaglądając do magazynów wzrokiem zazdrosnym człowieka, któremu wstęp był wzbroniony. Szczególnie niemile wrażenie zdawały się na nim w obecnej chwili wywierać liczne piwiarnie i restauracje. — Tu bardziej jeszcze głód dokucza, niż na Corso — mruknął Sycylijczyk, nie mogąc choć piwem zwilżyć spalonych ust od pragnienia. Sarkany wzruszył ramionami, ale nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Obaj zwrócili się raz jeszcze w najbliższą uliczkę na lewo, a minąwszy Ponte-Rosso i kościół Św. Antoniego, Sarkany postanowił nagle udać się w prawo. Jego towarzysz zdążał za nim, nie robiąc żadnych uwag. Tak idąc minęli Corso i puścili się ciasnemi ulicami starego miasta, gdzie nie ma przynajmniej przystępu straszny północno-wschodni wiatr, zwany Bora. W rzeczy samej, od czasu przybycia do Tryestu, mieszkali obaj w tej dzielnicy w skromnym hotelu, będącym w pobliżu kościoła Santa-Maria-Maggiore. Ale że rachunki nie były dotychczas opłacone, unikali więc tego niebezpiecznego dla nich przylądka. To też i tym razem minęli plac, na którym stał hotel, a zatrzymali się dopiero przy Arco di Rikardo, rozmyślając, co dalej począć... Ruiny architektury romańskiej, nie zajmowały ich wcale, a że szczęście nie sprzyjało im dnia tego w ulicach miasta, puścili się więc, idąc jeden za drugim, stromą ścieżką, zwaną szumnie wschodami, wiodącą prawie do szczytu Karstu i katedralnego terasu. — Dziwna rzecz, drapać się po górach — zrzędził Zirone, wiążąc swój płaszcz w pasie. Mimo tej uwagi, nic opuszczał towarzysza i można ich było widzieć z dołu, wspinających się po pochyłościach Karstu. W dziesięć minut później, bardziej jeszcze strudzeni i zgłodniali ujrzeli się na terasie. Ale wspaniały widok, który z tej wyżyny roztaczał się na zatokę, pełne morze, miasto i rozrzucone po wzgórzach wille, nie zachwycał wcale tych awanturników. Widzieli to już nieraz, a dziś przychodzili tu z troską i nędzą! Gdy zaś przeczucie im mówiło, że na tych wyżynach szczęście, na które liczyli, nie ominie ich, wypadało więc czekać cierpliwie. Przy ujściu ścieżki, wiodącej na teras, obok katedry bizantyńskiej św. Justyna, było miejsce ogrodzone, służące niegdyś za cmentarz, dziś muzeum starożytności. Z grobów nie pozostało ani śladu, ale kawały popękanych płyt grobowych leżały pod pochylonymi konarami wspaniałych drzew; pomniki romańskie, średnio-wieczne kolumny bez kapitelu, resztki z tryglifów i metopów rozmaitych epok renesansowych, sześciany szklanne w których widać było jeszcze prochy nieboszczyków, wszystko to leżało bezładnie rozrzucone na trawie. Brama była otwarta; weszli więc bez przeszkody a Zirone nie omieszkał zrobić melancholicznej uwagi: — Jeżeli mamy skończyć z tem życiem miejsce wyborne... — Gdyby ci to zaproponowano? — spytał ironicznie Sarkany. — Ba, odmówiłbym, mój drogi! Nie pragnę więcej, jak tylko jednego szczęśliwego na dni dziesięć — nie żądam zbyt wiele. — Mieć będziesz i więcej! — Oby cię wszyscy świeci wysłuchali! Tak rozmawiając, szli aleją, wiodącą w półkole, pomiędzy dwoma rzędami urn, poczem usiedli na olbrzymim kamieniu. Chwilowe milczenie przerwał jak zawsze Zirone, ze źle ukrytem ziewaniem: — Do djabła! szczęściu, na które liczymy, nie spieszno!... Sarkany nic nie odpowiedział. — Po co nam było leźć między te ruiny, bo kogóż lichoby niosło na cmentarzysko? Zdaje mi się, żeśmy złą wybrali drogę?.. Sarkany, pogrążony w głębokiej zadumie, patrzał w przestworza i ani się ruszył. Ale Zirony, uniesiony zwykłą gadatliwością, ciągnął dalej: — Czy nie przyznasz, że szczęście najlepiejby zrobiło, gdyby przysłało nam tu jednego z kasyerów domu bankowego Toronthala, który miałby przy sobie pugilares wypchany banknotami... Spodziewam się, że pieniądze powierzyłby nam, przepraszając uprzejmie, że tak długo kazał czekać na siebie. — Raz jeszcze ci powiem — odparł Sarkany, marszcząc, brwi że niczego od Silasa Toronthala spodziewać się nie możemy. — Czy jesteś tego pewnym? — Zupełnie! Kredyt mój wyczerpany. Ostatnim razem odmówił mi stanowczo. — To nie dobrze! — Zgadzam się na to, ale tak jest! — A przecież, jeżeli twój kredyt wyczerpany — mówił Zirone — to dowodzi tylko, że go miałeś. Na czem on polegał? Dom bankowy miał sposobność przekonania się o twej gorliwości i zręczności w pewnych... subtelnych interesach. To też Toronthal, w pierwszych miesiącach naszego pobytu w Tryeście, nie był dla ciebie skąpym. Nie wierzę, abyś go nie miał w ręku... a zagroziwszy mu...... — Gdyby to było możebnem, byłbym już zrobił — odparł Sarkany, wzruszając ramionami — i mielibyśmy pieniądze... O nie! Ale może nadejść chwila, w której Toronthal będzie znów w mej mocy, a natenczas zapłaci mi kapitał z procentami od procentów, którego mi dziś odmawia. Przeczuwam, że jego interesa zachwiane wątpliwemi spekulacjami. Bankructwa w Berlinie i Monachium oddziałały na Tryest, a gdy byłem u niego ostatnim razem, spostrzegłem w nim wielką zmianę... Pozwólmy, niech woda się zmąci, a gdy się to stanie... — Zgoda — zawołał Zirone — ale tymczasem chyba tylko wodą żyć bodziemy. Mojem zdaniem, należy zapukać raz jeszcze do Toronthala, by nam zapłacił przynajmniej podróż do Sycylii... przez Maltę.... — Cóż poczniemy w Sycylii? — To już rzecz moja! Znam kraj i potrafię sprowadzić tu bandę maltańczyków, dzielnych towarzyszów, bez przesądów, z którymi będzie można coś począć. Do stu tysięcy djabłów! jeżeli tu nie ma co robić, to jedźmy, zmusiwszy tego przeklętego bankiera do zapłacenia kosztów podróży. Sarkany ruszył przecząco głową. — Ależ tak dłużej trwać nie może!... Nasze położenie jest rozpaczliwe! — zawołał Zirone. Wstał i z gniewem uderzył nogą o ziemię, jak gdyby miał przed sobą nie chcącą go żywić macochę. W tej chwili ociężały lot ptaka zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. Był to gołąb tak znużony, że zaledwie poruszał skrzydłami. Zirone, nie zastanawiając się do której ze stu siedemdziesięciu kategoryj gołębi należy pojawiający się ptak, widział w nim jedną rzecz tylko: pieczeń do zjedzenia. Wskazawszy go więc ręką swemu towarzyszowi, pożerał już oczami. Tymczasem gołąb tracił widocznie ostatki sił. Usiadł wprawdzie na wysokiej katedralnej wieżycy, ale nie mógł się tam utrzymać i zsunął się na dach małej kapliczki św. Justyna; jednak osłabione nóżki wypowiadały mu posłuszeństwo, tak, że wkrótce spadł na kapitel starożytnej kolumny i zawisł w kącie pomiędzy wieżycą a facyatą pomnika. Zawsze zimny i milczący Sarkany, nie śledził wcale lotu gołębia, ale Zirone nie spuścił z niego oka ani na chwilę. Przybywał z północy, daleka podróż osłabienia była powodem. Widocznie wrodzona mu zmyślność parła go do przeznaczonego miejsca, bo zerwał się raz jeszcze do lotu, ale bezsilność zniewoliła go do nowego wypoczynku na pochyłej gałęzi jednego z licznych drzew cmentarza. Natenczas Zirone postanowił go złapać. Ostróżnie poczołgał się pod drzewo i zajął korzystne miejsce, w którem, podobny do wietrzącego psa, czekał na swą zdobycz. Gołąb, nie spostrzegłszy niebezpieczeństwa, chciał się wznieść, ale siły zawiodły go znowu, padł więc na ziemię, kilka kroków od drzewa. W jednej chwili Sycylijczyk rzucił się, wyciągnął ramiona i złapał ręką znużonego gołębia. Już go miał udusić, gdy nagle wydał okrzyk zdziwienia i powrócił szybko do swego towarzysza. — Podróżujący gołąb! — zawołał. — Podróżujący, który odbył ostatnią podroż! — odparł obojętnie Sarkany. — Bezwątpienia — mówił Zirone — tem gorzej dla tych, którym niósł liścik przywiązany pod skrzydłem. — Liścik? — zawołał Sarkany. — Czekaj-no, Zirone, należy się zastanowić! I zatrzymał rękę towarzysza, który miał już zdusić biedną ofiarę. Następnie wziąwszy woreczek, który właśnie odwiązał Zirone, otworzył go i wyjął list, skreślony tajemniczem pismem. Składał się on z ośmnastu niezrozumiałych wyrazów, ułożonych w trzy prostopadłe kolumny, jak następuje: Nie było zresztą ani śladu zkąd i dokąd list ten był wysłany, a nie znając klucza, nie należało się spodziewać dojść do właściwego znaczenia tych ośmnastu słów, z których każde składało się, z sześciu liter. Steganograficzne to pismo naprowadziło Sarkanego na myśl, ze zawiera ono bardzo ważne, może nawet kompromitujące wiadomości. Wszystko przemawiało za tem, że chodziło porozumiewającym się o ścisłą tajemnicę. W tych kilku wierszach, jest może dla nas źródło wielkiego mienia — rzekł Sarkany. — A więc ten gołąb — mówił Zirone — miałżeby być przedstawicielem owego szczęściu, którego szukamy od rana? Wielki Boże! a ja chciałem go udusić! Ale o co chodzi? Gdy mamy posłannictwo, posłańca upiec można... — Nie spiesz cię, Zirone — mówił Sarkany — może gołąb ten wskaże nam odbiorcę listu; oczywiście, jeżeli mieszka w Tryeście. — To ci nie posłuży do przeczytania go... — Zapewne, że nie, Zirone. — Ani do sprawdzenia zkąd wystany. — Tak. Ale jeżeli z pomiędzy dwóch korespondujących będę znał jednego, o drugim mogę się już dowiedzieć. Otóż nie trzeba zabijać tego gołębia, lecz dodać mu sił, by mógł zdążyć do przeznaczonego miejsca. — Z listem? — spytał Zirone. — Naturalnie; zrobię tylko dokładny odpis i zachowam go, aby w swoim czasie dobrze zużytkować... Po tych słowach, Sarkany wyjął kawałek papieru, poczem ołówkiem odrysował ściśle tajemnicze pismo, które schował starannie w swem zanadrzu, podczas gdy oryginał włożywszy do woreczka, przywiązał pod skrzydło podróżującego gołębia. Zirone spoglądał na to, nie dzieląc nadziei zrobienia w ten sposób fortuny. — A teraz — rzekł Sarkany — należy dodać sił naszemu posłańcowi. Zirone zebrał na trawie garść robaczków i nieco ziarna, czem odżywił zgłodniałego gołębia, następnie ugasił jego pragnienie kilku kroplami wody pozostałej z ostatniego deszczu w głębi starej urny, tak, że niespełna w pół godziny skrzydlaty posłaniec należycie pokrzepiony, zdawał się być gotów do dalszej podróży. — Jeżeli ma lecieć daleko — zauważył Sarkany — to mało nas obchodzi, co się z nim stanie, bo wkrótce stracimy go z oczów. Być jednak może, iż zdąża do jednego z domów będących w Tryeście, a w takim razie sił mu już nie zabraknie, gdyż najdalej za dwie minuty stanie u celu. — Masz słuszność — potwierdził Zirone — ale czy zdołamy dopatrzyć, w którem miejscu usiądzie, choćby to było nawet w Tryeście? — Ha, zrobimy, co tylko będzie można — odparł Sarkany. Po nad głównem wejściem do katedralnego gmachu, składającego się z dwóch kościołów, poświęconych Najświętszej Pannie Maryi i św. Justynowi, patronowi Tryestu, wznosi się olbrzymia wieża, z której można dokładnie zbadać płaszczyznę, będącą u stóp wzgórza Karstu. Całe też miasto roztacza się przed okiem patrzącego z tej wysokości, tak, ze z największą łatwością widzi się dachy wszystkich domów, będących pomiędzy pochyłością wzgórz a wybrzeżem zatoki. Puściwszy gołębia ze szczytu tej wieży, nie było wcale trudnem śledzić lot jego i zauważyć do którego podąży miejsca. Sarkany postanowił te okoliczności wyzyskać, a usiłowania mogły mieć powodzenie, przynajmniej należało spróbować. Nierozdzielni towarzysze porzucili więc cmentarz, a zwrócili się ku kościelnej wieżycy; ponieważ wejście było otwarte, puścili się natychmiast uciążliwymi kręconemi schodami; po kilku minutach dostali się już na szczyt wieży, pod sam dach pokrywający budynek, zkąd przez dwa olbrzymie okna widać było z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami podwójne przestworza, od strony wzgórz i zatoki. Zirone i Sarkany zajęli miejsca przy oknie, nastręczającym widok na Tryest w północno-zachodnim kierunku. Niedaleko katedry wznosił się wspaniały zamek z szesnastego stulecia; na wieży zamkowej biła właśnie czwarta z wieczora. Dzień był pogodny, powietrze czyste. Jasne słońce chyliło się ku przejrzystemu zwierciadłu wód Adryatyku, a jego złociste promienie oświecały prawie wszystkie domy od strony kościoła. Sarkany wziął do ręki gołębia, pogłaskał wspaniałomyślnie i puścił go. Ptak zerwał się do lotu, ale natychmiast zaczął się spuszczać na dół, jakby się obawiał zakończyć upadkiem swój zawód powietrznego posłańca. Zaniepokojony Sycylijczyk nie mógł się, powstrzymać od okrzyku niezadowolenia. I w rzeczy samej, gołąb odzyskał równowagę, zręcznie zakręcił i zwrócił się wprost ku północno-zachodniej dzielnicy miasta. Obaj śledzili go pilnie oczami. W locie ptaka nie było wahania; widocznie zdążał dokąd był wysłany, a gdzie znajdowałby się już od godziny, gdyby nie wypadki pod drzewami starego cmentarza. Zirone i Sarkany obawiali się tylko, by nie minął murów miasta — ich nadzieje spełzłyby na niczem. — Widzę go! widzę jeszcze! — powtarzał Zirone, obdarzony bardzo bystrym wzrokiem. — Przedewszystkiem należy dopatrzyć — odpowiadał Sarkany — miejsce, gdzie się zatrzyma i zapamiętać je dokładnie. Po kilku minutach lotu, gołąb usiadł na jednym z domów, którego kończasty szczyt muru był wyższym od innych, stał on pośród starych drzew obok szpitala, niedaleko publicznego ogrodu. Tu gołąb znikł pomiędzy otworami wyróżniającego się poddasza, nad którem wznosiła się żelazna ażurowa chorągiewka, Odszukanie tego domu, w którym mieszkał odbiorca tajemniczych listów, było bardzo łatwem. Sarkany i Zirone z zadowoleniem opuścili swe obserwatoryum i postanowili natychmiast zająć się potrzebnem odkryciem domu i jego właściciela, ale przybywszy w miejsce, gdzie stykają się dwie główne drogi Corsa, Stadion, ulica prowadząca do publicznego ogrodu i Acquedotto, aleja, prowadząca do wielkiej piwiarni Boschotta, nasi awanturnicy zawahali się, którą z nich iść dalej wypada. Na los szczęścia udali się w prawo z silnem postanowieniem odszukania tam domu z żelazną chorągiewką, stojącego pomiędzy drzewami. Długo tak szli, przyglądając się wszystkim dachom przy alei Acquedotto, gdy nagle na drugim jej końcu: — Ot jest! — zawołał Zirone i wskazał pożądany dach z chorągiewką, po na którym unosiło się kilka gołębi. Nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości — tu, w tem miejscu zatrzymał się skrzydlaty posłaniec. Dom, którego poszukiwali awanturnicy, stał na odosobnieniu i był skromnej powierzchowności. Sarkany natychmiast rozpylał się w sąsiednich sklepach i wiedział już, co mu było potrzebnem. Dom zamieszkały jedynie przez właściciela, należał do hrabiego Władysława Zathmara. — Możeby można więcej się dowiedzieć? — spytał Zirone, niezadowolony tak szczupłemi wiadomościami. — Później, Zirone, nie spieszmy się! należy działać rozważnie... spokojnie. A teraz wracajmy do domu. — Tak!... właśnie godzina obiadowa, ale dla tych, co mają prawo usiąść przy stole — zauważył ironicznie Zirone. — I my będziemy mieli to prawo, jeżeli nie dziś, to jutro... — Nie wiem tylko gdzie i u kogo?... — Kto wie, Zirone, może u hrabiego Zathmara. Tak rozmawiając, wracali powolnym krokiem, a wkrótce stanęli przed skromnym hotelem. Czekała ich miła niespodzianka... Sarkany otrzymał list. W kopercie znajdowało się dwieście guldenów i tych kilka wyrazów: „Proszę nie spodziewać się więcej odemnie pieniędzy — te powinny wystarczyć na podróż do Sycylii. Życzę szczęśliwej drogi w nadziei, że się już więcej nie zobaczymy. Silas Toronthal”. — Dzięki Bogu! — zawołał Zirone — bankier w porę zmienił swoje poglądy! Nie należy nigdy powątpiewać o finansistach. — I ja tak myślę — odparł Sarkany. — A teraz, mając te pieniądze, czy opuścimy Tryestu? — Nie, pozostaniemy tu!...